


Anything You Say

by toosigoosi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Castiel, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Cheerleader Dean, M/M, Omega Dean, Tattoos, Top Castiel, Underage Drug Use, but he's not punk really, cas isnt goth, i use 'cumming' instead of 'coming', i wrote this at like 1am, thats literally it, they get high as shit then fuck in cas's car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosigoosi/pseuds/toosigoosi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a cheerleader for his school. Castiel spend all of his free-time getting new tattoos and smoking weed. </p>
<p>Yet somehow, they work with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Say

**Author's Note:**

> So like, um...I'm back? 
> 
> Note: I got the idea for this from a textpost I saw on tumblr talking about Dean as a cheerleader who regularly hotboxes with school bad boy, Castiel. It was hot, I was turned on, and so boom. Fanfic. 
> 
> Non-beta'd. (I wrote this in like four hours)

"Wanna try?"

 

Dean looked over at Cas, who was holding out the still smoking joint with his fingertips, and smirked.

 

"You sure you want to ruin the school's Golden Boy?" Dean asked, taking the joint and bringing it to his lips. He took a slow and deep inhale, sighing as the smoke filled his lungs. He blew it out through his nose and gladly sat back in his seat. The edges of his vision had gone blurry and the colors around him suddenly intensified as he handed the joint back to Cas.

 

Cas made a noise and Dean looked over at him. The whites of his eyes were redder than normal, but the irises  were still the most intense blue he’d ever seen. Dean smiled dreamingly at Cas.

 

“I believe the Golden Boy was ruined from the moment I met him,” Cas said, slowly taking another drag from the joint. He dropped the still smoking joint in the ashtray on top of the dashboard then reached forward to bunch up the front of Dean’s pristine practice uniform.

 

Dean let himself be yanked into Cas’ lap in the driver’s seat. Cas set back the seat so there was more room between the wheel and the two of them. He straddled Cas’s legs and tangled his fingers in the long strands of hair at the back of the blue-eyed boy’s head. He used his grip on Cas to tilt his head up and press---no, _slam_ \---their lips together.

 

Cas moaned against Dean’s mouth and used his tongue to force open the cheerleader’s mouth. His hands slid down Dean’s chest, lightly pinching his nipples as he passed them, and cupped Dean’s ass.

 

“I knew those hands weren’t just for painting,” Dean muttered against Cas’ mouth, panting heavily as he began slowly grinding against Cas. One of Dean’s hands caught in the tops curls of Cas’ sex-hair and pulled his head further back to push his tongue farther into Cas’ mouth. In response, Cas squeezed Dean’s ass then spanked it hard. Dean yelped as he felt slick begin leaking out of him.

 

Dean felt Cas smirk against his mouth. “Not so cocky anymore, are you, Omega?” Cas said, massaging Dean’s ass then spanking him again.

 

“Don’t be so sure, Alpha,” Dean said, grinding down as he felt Cas hardening. Cas groaned and slid his hands up to slip underneath Dean’s shirt. His skin was hot, and he shivered from the coldness of Cas’ fingertips.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Cas said, pushing Dean’s shirt up over his head. Dean shivered in the cold of the car but immediately felt himself blush all over as Cas forced Dean’s  pants down, leaving him naked except for his boxers.

 

Dean reached down to undo Cas’ belt, sliding it off and throwing it into the backseat while leaning forward to crash their lips together again. His hands moved, unbuttoning Cas’s jeans, as the other boy began kissing down Dean’s face to his neck, biting lightly every so often.

 

“Fuck…” Dean muttered. He knew he was reeking up the car with the smell of his slick but he didn’t care. He stood up as much as he could and began yanking down on Cas’ jeans until they were down around knees. Cas grabbed Dean’s waist and pulled him closer, the material of his shirt itchy against Dean’s chest.

 

“Condoms in the glovebox,” Cas muttered, pulling Dean forward by his hips to rub their cocks together. They both moaned at the friction.

 

Dean began reaching over to the glovebox when he stopped.

 

“No,” Dean said.

 

Cas looked at him in confusion, the redness of his eyes making their blue extra bright.

 

“I...I want to feel you,” Dean said, dropping his eyes to look down at their crotches, which were pressed against each other. The heat of his skin had begun to cool down and he began shivering again.

 

Cas slipped a finger under Dean’s chin and lifted his face up. When he met Cas’ eyes, Dean’s shivering stopped.

 

“You’re sure?” Cas asked, so close that Dean could taste the bit of beer still on Cas’ breath from earlier. “You’re absolutely positive?”

 

Dean nodded. He reached behind him and picked up the joint, the end still burning faintly, bringing it to his lips. He took a long pull from it before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Cas’, blowing smoke into the other boy’s mouth.

 

Dean smirked as he felt Cas’ dick jump in his boxers. “I need you to fuck me, Alpha,” Dean whispered against Cas’ mouth, lightly nibbling on his bottom lip. “I need to knot me with that huge cock of yours so hard that I can’t make cheer practice tomorrow.”

 

Cas growled before ripping at Dean’s boxers. After they were off, Dean dropped the joint out of the slightly open window and  helped slip off Cas’ underwear, discarding it somewhere in the backseat.

 

Slick was nearly pouring out of Dean at this point and it didn’t take much for Cas to line himself up before basically pulling Dean down on top of him. Dean couldn’t hold back his loud moan as he was filled.

 

“Hey Cas?”

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

“You’re still wearing your shirt,” Dean said, tugging at the frustrating piece of cotton keeping him from seeing all of Cas’s chest. Cas raised his arms to let Dean pull his shirt up and when he did, Dean stared in awe at Cas’ chest.

 

It still amazed him, that he was shocked every time he pulled off Cas’ shirt. His chest was covered in tattoos, from the tiniest of birds to the large ends of wings draped over his shoulders and ending right above his hip bones. Dean traced the outline of some ancient characters (‘It’s called Enochian, Dean”) covering the side of one of his ribs and looked up to meet Cas’ eyes.

 

“They’re so beautiful, Cas,” Dean said. He trailed his fingers up Cas’ side to tangle in the other boy’s hair again. “You’re beautiful.”

 

He was sure that it was the weed talking right now, making him say things like this, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care what his team would think of him, messing around with someone like Cas. He didn’t care if his reputation in the school was ruined. He didn’t care. He _couldn’t care._

 

And he _wouldn’t care_.

 

Cas smiled. “You know I love you, Dean,” he said.

 

“I figured,” Dean said. His voice was calm but it felt like a star was burning inside of him. “You don’t normally share your weed with other people.”

 

Cas’ smile grew wider as he began slowly thrusting his hips, just enough for Dean to whimper and press his lips hard against Cas’.

 

“Oh come on now,” Dean panted, his fingers digging into Cas’ neck. “You can fuck me harder than that, can’t you?”

 

One  of Cas’ hands grabbed at Dean’s hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck, and Cas began fucking him harder, hard enough to surely move the car.

 

“Ah...fuck..” Dean moaned, his fingers tangled in Cas’ hair tightening when the blue-eyed boy began pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck. “No, no, mark me up. You have to let everyone know that I’m yours, Cas, or else some other knothead will try filling me up.”

 

Cas growled and managed to manhandle the two of them so they were spread across the two front seats. Something dug into Dean’s back, but he ignored it.

 

“Jesus fuck, Cas…” Dean gasped when the Alpha brushed his prostate.

 

“You want me to knot you?’ Cas asked, lifting his head to meet Dean’s half-lidded eyes. “You want to fill you up with cum after I’ve fucked you like this? Like the bitch you are?”

 

Dean couldn’t stop the smirk that spread over his face. He loved it when Cas lost control like this, speaking filthier than he does normally even at school. Absolutely fucking loved it.

 

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean said, purposely raising his voice to sound obnoxiously innocent. “Knot me like the little Omega slut I am.”

 

Cas snarled as he began pounding harder, one hand gripping Dean’s hip to keep him in place while the other gripped his chin, turning his head to the side. Cas dragged his tongue down the side of Dean’s neck, stopping right above that spot.

 

His hesitation alerted Dean. And he knew exactly what Cas was asking as he circled the tip of his tongue over the spot where Dean’s neck his shoulder: Do you want me to Mark you?

 

“Fuck yes,” Dean moaned, pressing Cas’ face into his skin as an invitation.

 

Cas ran his tongue over Dean’s skin one last time before biting down hard enough to break the skin. Dean gasped as he came between the two of them, barely touched and so suddenly he almost saw white. At almost the same time, Cas’s knot swelled and he was cumming inside of Dean, painting him white on the inside.

 

“Fuck, Cas…” Dean whispered, releasing his grip in Cas’s hair to wrap his arms around his shoulders. Moving too much made him shift, which caused Cas to tug inside of him. Dean winced as Cas stood up on his hands.

 

“You never said ‘I love you’ back,” Cas said, reaching down in the seat to grab Dean’s practice uniform shirt. He used it to clean up the cum drying on Dean’s stomach.

 

Dena looked up and glared at Cas. “You know I love you, you idiot,” Dean said in response, uncaring that his shirt for practice was now covered in his own cum.

 

Cas smiled and leaned down to press a kiss against Dean’s lips.

 

“I know.”


End file.
